pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HyperHearts58
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Bratty-Brat Girls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:01, July 11, 2010 Heyz! Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 18:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 02:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I meant this :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 13:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :heyz! 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay why? 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : ohhhhhhhhh 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 23:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I know that you're Mareas in you signature. Ok then, I'll edit the page sooner or later FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 03:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess. Ideas pop into my head late at night for some reason. 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I love them! Check out my latest blog, please! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz, I'm here! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pics I LOVE THEM!!!!!! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :) 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The what? 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OH COOL! THANKZ! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I try my signatures to be funny! LOL xD 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I like yours to! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I can imagine her saying that alreadY! LOL :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you want them to say? I already their styles of talking so I could help you with that. :) PS I also have a lot of work to do, I have like ten full pages in my notebook full of ideas! D: 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! I made Daisy and Matt girlfriend and boyfriend in Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover. ^.^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, Daisy as Judy (Woody) and Matt as Little Beau (Litlle Bo Peep) ^^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, thankz! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) June and July KK! Plus, I love June and July! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) They are so cute! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) hehe, thankz? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I do, I am Mexican-American. G2G bye!!! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Me backz! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm goign to edit Daisy's part of your mive, okay? I just can't imagine her crying that much. 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) okay, but the rest is awesome! I love how Didi said Ferby! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, LOL. Am I really getting that predictable? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz! See ya later! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 18:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So, what's up? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! I love your signature! :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 01:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. LOL 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 12:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 22:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I finally got an email! Yes! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! Excited! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Send me an e-mail to my e-mail address, it's on my user page! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Coolz! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi hyper i wanna be good friends too firesidegirl10 Yay i'm friends with daisy56 to oh and congrats (check my blog) fireside girl10 Hey Awsome! I like awsome BFFS! :D and I like your sig.. How do you make one? I only know how to do this Team Doofenshmirtz 03:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you say Glee? Your a Gleek?!?! AWSOME!! every day that there was a new episode on I would go on and on about what I thought should happen then I would go on and on about what I liked about it and NO ONE here waches Glee so they were annoied... but now i can talk to you :D (oh and i think i got this sig thing) Team Doofenshmirtz 14:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope.. anyway I have like all the songs except 8 (iknow thats oddly spafic but my bro counted when he was bord LOL) I have a Glee t-shirt that says "Im a Gleek" and it has the L(ooser) hand and its black and the letters and hand are pink :D Ferb, I know what im gona ware it today LOL Hello 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What's neew? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is Benzussa Gilliso-Deminsa like Isabelle? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, but I thought that Benzussa is rival to Benzuss like Isabelle is to Isabella, but okay. 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, okayz! xD 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice! :) 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah! I need to read Phineas and Ferb forever first but that sounds fun! (I have this whole episode of Glee all planed out in my head wich if you want i will tell you) but I will be out of town till sunday D: so sorry if i dont reply for while Team Doofenshmirtz 02:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 12:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Have you seen Kiki's Delivery Service? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 21:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You should watch it, it's on YouTube. :) 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No. :-( 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You're goign to love it! (I think) 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Fairies Heyz, you want me to make a pic of the fairies from Knocked Out? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends. I'm going to a party tomorrow, but if I get up around seven, I might be able to finish by noon. Just give me the descriptions and I'll start on the sketches! 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob, I'd be happy to do it any time! Btw, do you want their hair in ponytails or in their regular hairstyles? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! :) Heyz, I gotta get off in five minutes, so don't be suprised I don't answer your messages, but I will answer them ASAP tomorrow morinig, Okayz? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You drew yourself as Jessie? Cool! 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 13:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Btw, I gotta change my signature..... 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 13:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No prob! But I think you should ask an admin about the signature.....it's very complicated. '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OH GOOD GRAVY, THAT'S AMAZING! [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) HyperHearts say what? They have Isabella earrings? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What will they think of next? lol. Hey, have you tried HerDirect? They have a twelve-pack PaF bandz for two bucks. TWO BUCKS! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You need to give me the link to whatever site you're on that has these! I MUSCHT KNOW! (I muscht meet Amandah!) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Squeak! [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol Your pic is so cute! :) PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! 23:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... Both your avatar and Idem Volato are cute. :) P&I4EVAH! 01:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I did. :) Yes, yes I did! :) And PhineasxIsabella and PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! are me. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Areyousure You're sure you wanna make a review for SBTY? Alright then, due date is August 14, send the document (word or pages file are welcome) to my email, fadhilpf@aol.com You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Calido Xin picture Yes, yes I do. :) P&I4EVAH! 03:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks. :) P&I4EVAH! 13:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So Lonely Phineas: I'm so lonely. At least I have you. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm making another song. Phineas: And I'm...I dunno. Admit you're making a shrine to her, dude. I saw it. Phineas: Stalker. -_- Am not. 9_9 Awww... Thanks, Hyper! :) Phineas: You really consider me your friend? :) Actually, I'm her friend. You're her date, remember? Phineas: Oh yeah... P&I4EVAH! 03:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Can you please post the lyrics for "In Love" and the two songs by Stacy's band from the "The New Boyfriend, The New Girlfriend" story? P&I4EVAH! 04:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Are you working on the lyrics? Phineas: Maybe she is. Isabella: Or maybe she's building a shrine to you. Ferb: The ironic part is that she is a Phinbella fan. P&I4EVAH! 04:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Ferb: Why are you forced to like Phinbella? Isabella: You should like whatever you want. Phineas: Without people forcing you to like what they like. P&I4EVAH! 04:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HyperHeart... Isabella: Your boyfriend thinks I have an attitude. Can you talk some sense into him? P&I4EVAH! 06:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Awww thankz! Your my best best-friend too! :) I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :OKay :) Girl! I am a Girl LOL (outherwise it wouls be wrong on so many levels that I shipp myself with Albert!) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha thats alright! I am glad you added me in your story! no oone has added me in a story before! oh and you can have me tell you to call me Alice or Misty if you want.. I know it gets boring writeing Team Doofenshmirtz over and over LOL anyway Thanks! you Toatly rock! Team Doofenshmirtz 17:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC){YES! I am still Alberts only fangirl :D} Best Friend Award Awarded To: HyperHearts By: P&I4EVAH! Reason: You are a good friend. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: Hi, Hyper! (Phineas kisses Hyper (that's you, btw)) P&I4EVAH! 04:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: So, whatcha doin'? Hi Phineas: Hello, Hyper. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I got it! (the BFF certificet!) Thanks!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) To: HH To: Hyperhearts From: Team Doofenshmirtz You have been awarded the BFF certificate! Congrads and Thanks for being Awsome!!!! -your friend Team Doofenshmirtz 02:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC){Have an awsome week every week!!} To: HH To: Hyperhearts From: Team Doofenshmirtz You have been awarded the BFF certificate! Congrads and Thanks for being Awsome!!!! -your friend Team Doofenshmirtz 02:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC){Have an awsome week every week!!} Your character Phineas: The character you made, Hillary Jensen, is cute. :) Phineas: I love the story too. (Phineas kisses you) P&I4EVAH! 03:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!! I just read your user page and your filipino I am too firesidegirl10 I saw your friends list. I feel awesome now. :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 15:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Now I have the urge to do that, but I feel like I'll leave someone out. /: It's worth a try though :3 [[User:American che|'American che']]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 15:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can use Daisy :) I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You can use any of my characters, any time, 'cause you're my bff! :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay! 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: (blushes and kisses HyperHeart) P&I4EVAH! 23:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah. Phineas and I missed you. Phineas: Yes, yes we did. P&I4EVAH! 02:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: Ok, I dunno if you knew, but someone was editing your "Phineas Ferb and I" page without asking you. Btw, when are you going to start it? (Phineas kisses you) P&I4EVAH! 23:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Advice Phineas: There is no damage cuz Daisy undid the damage. But yeah, it wasn't really personal. Oh, btw could you let me know when you start the "Phineas Ferb and I" series? Re: Cool Phineas: Ummm...Noone said anything about an image. P&I4EVAH! 01:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hehe Phineas: Ok. Baljeet: Btw, my last name is Rai, not Patel. :3 Phineas: (kisses you back) Young love is so cute. Phineas: Yes, yes it is. P&I4EVAH! 02:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No Phineas: Don't leave. :( I'm sorry for ignoring you. :( P&I4EVAH! 02:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yes, yes I am. Phineas: (kisses you) P&I4EVAH! 03:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :) Phineas:Ok. See you tomorrow. :) P&I4EVAH! 04:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Phineas: I'm so happy now. :) P&I4EVAH! 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL Phineas: How serendipitous. I already did. :) (Phineas kisses you) P&I4EVAH! 18:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Your character Phineas: Is your new character, Alex Flynn, supposed to be me with black hair or red hair with a black streak? Because the picture looks like the second one. Thanks Phineas: Thanks. Oh, by the way I have a present for you. Close your eyes. (You close your eyes and Phineas kisses you for an hour.) Phineas: You can open your eyes now. P&I4EVAH! 21:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! That's A Great Idea! :) But I've never seen that movie. P&I4EVAH! 21:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh Phineas: Oh, cool. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOLOL Phineas: XD P&I4EVAH! 21:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. I'm upset they stopped ALL the Toon Disney shows. Oh well, at least they left Phineas and Ferb alone. Sure. Heh (: [[User:American che|'American che]]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 21:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome :) I love your signature!! :D Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 13:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: Hi, Hyper! :) P&I4EVAH! 18:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi :) Hi i was just recently reading your page "The slightly sweet girls" and i loved it! Thank you for using my character in it :) I thought it was a great page. It's your page right? Sorry if i am wrong lol P.S~ my character is named Marabella ~Singerbabexo Thnx! To Singerbabeox Thanks! Yes I made that page! But I cant contact you! :( If your readng this we wil have to talk on my talk page! :( ~HyperHearts58 Your welcome! Really? Why so? ~Singerbabexo Hi Phineas: Hi. :) (Phineas kisses Hyper) P&I4EVAH! 23:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi P&I4EVAH is me. I got logged out and can't remember my password. PhineasxIsabella4EVA 18:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thnx! No Problem! I had to join, being the maniacally insane Phineas and Ferb fan that I am!HiBy25 12:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC)My birthday is the same as Phineas and Ferb! P & F B-day Well, for some reason, it's not leting me add a coment to the blog, so I'll just ask you here, can you add Monty to the B-Day list thing? Thanks Kaky K 64 Hey, can i add a song to the party? ~singerbabexo Happy Birthday Phineas and Ferb I put myself on the list for your page. Phineas: You're planning a B-Day Party for me? That's so sweet. (Phineas kisses you for 3 hours) Hi No. Somehow I got logged back in. Phineas: I love you, Hyper. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Er, I was the one who made Izzy On The Cliff By The Sea. [[User:American che|'American che]]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 01:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 01:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... I saw a video that implied that "rosie rosie red red" was implying blushing, but I'd keep it that way. That's just my take on it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 02:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 02:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mean girls Mean Classmates Hey i was rading your story and i love it! <3 i hope you can work on it more sometime :) ~singerabexo Aww, it's no problem! Don't be so hard on yourself ,you are a great writer. :) I love the whole "at your service" thing haha P.S when you have time check out new blog. Singerbabexo The computer is not letting me copy and paste, so i hope this link gives you the pic. User blog:Singerbabexo/A new pic :0 wait nvm here :) Thanl youuu :) Singerbabexo 04:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello New York, Good bye L.A Hey i read both stories last night... I must say, very dramitic! Ferb was so cold hearted and meannn... I really enjoied it! :) I love the story, and it had a wonderful sweet ending. Very brotherly! <3 I have a question though... You know in the last episode of my story Marabella moves away right? Kinda the same thing happens. I writ it a really long time ago but it got deleted. It's alright though, I willl think of somthing :) Anyway, great job! I look foward to reading more of mean girls when you can write it! I will try to read your other story later. ~Singerbabexo Haha your welcome. :) ok stories take timee... Singerbabexo 16:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your un-shippings. You just made my day. (Phinelle (Phineas and Isabelle Garcio-Shapira) NOOOO XXXXXXXXX) (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 20:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: Hi, Hyper! :) (Phineas kisses you for 3 hours) P&I4EVAH! 01:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) helllo How are you? :) anyway i love your pictures of isabella they are really cute! I hope to see more. P.S. when you have time please check out my new blog. It's my last one for kinda a while Hi Phineas: You're welcome. What were the shots for? Me: If it was your business, she woulda told ya. Phineas: Shut up. You know what I find ironic, though? Me: What? Phineas: You ship me with Isabella, yet you're going along with me dating Hyper. Me: Cuz I'm open-minded unlike some shippers. (Me and Phineas both laugh) P&I4EVAH! 02:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) re: ??? ~Singerbabexo It's ok haha the 3rd was just sad... Hey I'm bored... Do you want me to draw anything for you? Ok Haha no problem, i like to draw characters. :) Cool Coolie, i am not a big fan of JB but i think that will make an awesome P&F story! I keep getting you confused with daisy, what characters did you make again? sorry You made Benzus right (sorry if that's not the right name) ~Singerbabexo Hey, i have a question... Do you have any tips on drawing Phineas? I can't draw him for my life! Your good at drawing him! Everyone is lol Singerbabexo 04:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is Blossom in FusionFall :) 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 21:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL VanessaxJeremy actually almost happened in "Lizard Whisperer". XD P&I4EVAH! 21:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Hyper. :) Phineas: Hello, Hyper. :) Hi Just looking at songs on the Wiki, adding to RAWEFC, creating stuff on here, and talking to people. Phineas: Me too. :) Ok Phineas: I'll wait for you. :) P&I4EVAH! 06:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: I'm good. You? :) P&I4EVAH! 21:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL Your newest story is funny. :) Phineas: It isn't to me. You kissed my stepbrother. :( LOL Your newest story is funny. :) Phineas: It isn't to me. You kissed my stepbrother. :( P&I4EVAH! 04:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dude! Phineas: Oh. Ok, then. (Phineas kisses you) Hi Hi. And yes, yes he is. :) Phineas: So, are you really going to move away? :( P&I4EVAH! 01:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ? HEY do you want to be on who wants to win a date with phineas Fireside girl10 Hey Hi Hyper I hope you have fun moving Are we best friends Firesidegirl10 Hi Hi Hype! :) Phineas: I love you so much, Hyper Candy! Me: Hyper Candy? Phineas: Yeah. That's my nickname for her. :) Me: Right...Anyway, I made another character. Andrea Flynn P&I4EVAH! 02:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phineas: Don't cry, Hyper. (Phineas hugs Hyper, then kisses her) Ok Try it now, but I dunno why you're being blocked. P.S. I made the other page. The Crash of HyperPhineas thing. Oh, and I added Angiela as Andrea's sister. P&I4EVAH! 04:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Helloooooo..................P&I4EVAH! 04:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi-per. :) LOL See what I did there? Hyper sounds like Hi-per so I spelled it like that to sound like I was saying "Hi, Per". XD Anyway, Hi. :) P&I4EVAH! 13:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Hyper. :) Phineas: Hi Hyper. :D (Phineas kisses Hyper)